JP-A 8/323299 relates to an address database management system that is equipped for updating an address database on the basis of returned post on which corrections have been made. The returned post is read by a reader and corrected data are stored in a memory. The management system automatically updates the database on the basis of the data given on the returned post A post sorting machine that is able to sort post in accordance with the corrected address is coupled to the database management system. This document does not relate to updating existing databases without making use of returned post on which corrections have been made.
JP-A 9/314067 describes a post sorting device and method. A set-up is shown which comprises means for reading address information from the post and generating an address code on the basis of this address information. As an alternative the address information can be entered manually. The address code is compared with the content of an address information database. If the address code does not precisely correspond to an address in the database, the address code and possible correct addresses are displayed to the operator. The operator is then able, for example by comparing the name of the addressee on the post with the names of the addressees in the possible correct addresses, to decide which of the latter is correct. This correct address is then printed on the item of post for further automated sorting. This document works on the assumption that the address database is correct.
JP-A 9/75862 describes a post sorting machine. This comprises a video coding terminal. The machine operator enters a user's code. The machine evaluates the correctness of the user's code by comparison with a database. This document does not mention updating an address database.
JP-A 9/57204, from which the present claims are delimited, relates to the problem of updating an address database that is used in an automatic post sorting installation.
In such a post sorting installation there is a video coding unit which reads items of post and converts the address data into an address code, for example using an optical character recognition unit. The address code is stored in a memory. During the sorting process the address code is compared with address data stored in an address database. If the comparison shows that the address code corresponds to an address stored in the database, this is then accepted as correct for further sorting.
Some address codes do not correspond to any address in the database. It is then possible to display the image of the item of post recorded by the video coding unit on a screen. The operator of the post sorting installation then studies the information entered on the screen and inputs by hand, for example via a keyboard, the address that has to be used for the subsequent sorting process. However, the said JP-A 9/57204 also proposes updating of the database itself so that errors and/or cases where address codes do not correspond to an address in the database will occur increasingly less frequently.
To this end, JP-A 9/57204 in essence proposes the following: the address codes of the items of post which do not correspond to an address in the database are stored in a memory. The associated rejected items of post are removed via a separate line. At a suitable point in time the rejected items of post are fed into the machine again in order to update the database on the basis of renewed reading. In principle, there can be two different causes for the rejection of the items of post. Firstly, the optical character recognition system may not have recognised one or more characters. Secondly, it can be that all characters have been recognised but that the address code thus established does not correspond to an address in the database.
In the first case the image recorded by the video coding unit is displayed to the system operator. On the basis of this image the operator decides how the incorrect characters have to be corrected. The database is optionally corrected or supplemented via pattern recognition of the address thus corrected by hand. In the second case the database is supplemented with the new address information, which is assumed to be correct.
The problem that is solved by the present invention relates to updating an address database as automatically as possible. Problems which arise with such an operation are, for example, as follows: the address database will always contain some address data for which the reliability can be improved or which contain small errors. Furthermore, many people are frequently at a temporary address which is not their home address, for example when they are on holiday or if they have been admitted to hospital for some time. During that period the post for them is sent to an address other than their home address. Nevertheless the address on the post for them is correct and sorting should not be refused. Equally, an address database should not be modified in such a case. Moreover, many people move without informing the postal delivery services of their new home address in time or in the correct manner. In this case modification of the address database is required. Many people also receive post addressed to different addresses, for example because they have a home address and a business address. Finally, the postal delivery services are not aware of any address at all for some people (for example children), whilst that would be useful for monitoring the sorting process.